Love story of black cat
by Akasuna Yuri Chan
Summary: Kumohon tersenyum lah/Hey danna, matamu itu…terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya…/Aaah ya Tuhan, ini pasti merupakan suatu hukuman bagiku/Itachi, Terima kasih/maafkan aku...


Love story of black cat

Summary: Menceritakan tentang kisah cinta seekor kucing hitam dengan seorang manusia. Keinginan yang kuat untuk dapat mengambalikan senyum sang pujaan hati membuat sang kucing berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat di cintai oleh manusia tersebut.

* * *

Read and Review?

Warning:OOC, **Shonen-ai** , **Alternate Universe** ,EYD dan Tanda baca hancur,garing,Gaje,Typo(s)dll

Genre: Sad?

Rate: T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A Love Story of a Certain Bakeneko ©Nem Tama

Love story of black cat © Akasuna Yuri Chan

Translate © Suicune34

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Jika aku mencoba menyembunyikan diriku, aku hanya akan berakhir kehilangan segalanya.

Dengan membuat janji ini, aku jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia.

Ini lah kisah kucing hitam…

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~** A love story of black cat **~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini begitu cerah tetapi tidak dengan suasana hatimu, hari ini lagi aku melihatmu menangis di sini. Di tempat yang sama setiap harinya, melihat bahumu yang bergetar. Aku tahu kau sedang menangis, ingin rasanya aku menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang kelereng indahmu, kepada dirimu yang telah kehilangan orang yang kau cintai.

"Aku ingin agar kau dapat tersenyum kembali" ucapku dalam bahasaku, sepertinya kau sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu karna tidak mengerti bahasaku. Ya, aku seekor kucing dan kau seorang manusia. Tentu bahasa kita berbeda jauh, aku mengerti bahasamu tapi tidak dengan dirimu.

Kau menoleh padaku dan aku mendekatimu, kau menarikku ke dalam dekapanmu. Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu? Kumohon berhenti menangis…aah, aku tahu.

Aku akan mengambil wujud orang yang kau cintai itu dan hidup bersamamu, aku berjanji pada sang bulan purnama. Dengan wujud seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah, aku berjanji akan mengembalikan senyummu seperti dulu.

"Ya, aku berjanji"

.

.

.

.

Kau pun mulai menangis ketika aku membuka tudung yang menutupi kepalaku dan lalu aku pun memelukmu dengan erat sambil berkata.

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi, Dei"

Aaah ya Tuhan, aku sungguh sangat kejam.

.

.

.

.

"Deidara, bunga itu…namanya apa?"

Aku berpura-pura kehilangan ingatanku, semua ini demi agar dapat melihatmu tersenyum kembali.

"Itu? Itu bunga Azalea, danna. Bukankah Sasori no danna sangat menyukai bunga itu" ucapmu sambil tersenyum indah, lalu aku pun mengambil setangkai bunga itu dan memberikannya padamu.

Aku merasa seluruh dosa dan kebohongan yang telah kukatakan…

"Untukmu"

…akan dapat di maafkan oleh Tuhan…

"Arigatou…Danna"

.

.

.

.

Pada suatu malam, kau pun akhirnya berkata padaku.

"Hey danna, matamu itu…terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya…namun hal itu tak masalah bagiku"

Selagi aku mulai terlihat gugup, kau memelukku dan menangis.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi"

Aaah ya Tuhan, ini pasti merupakan suatu hukuman bagiku.

Penyamaranku pun mulai terbongkar, sepasang telinga kucing berwarna hitam muncul di kepalaku dan aku pun kehilangan kemampuanku untuk berbicara, selagi aku berlari. Kau berteriak dari belakangku dan berkata.

"Itachi, Terima kasih"

Ah, sungguh betapa besar dosa yang telah kuperbuat ini jadi kumohon setidaknya bencilah diriku ini.

.

.

.

.

.

~Omake~

"Hey danna, coba lihat kucing-kucing lucu yang ada di toko itu!" ucap seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang model ponytail.

"Hm? Kau mau satu?" Tanya sekaligus jawab seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah yang menjadi lawan bicara si pirang tadi.

"Um! Boleh ya danna! Aku janji pasti akan merawatnya dengan baik"

"Merawat hewan itu tidak mudah, mereka itu tidak seperti boneka yang ada ketika kau inginkan lalu kau buang ketika bosan"

"Ah, ayolah danna. Aku janji pasti akan merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati" rengek si pirang.

"Haah, baiklah tapi kau harus berjanji untuk menjaga dan merawat kucing itu dengan sampai sakit,hilang atau pun mati karna ketidak becusan atau kecerobohanmu. Kau mengerti?" pasrah si merah, sontak saja itu mengundang pekikan senang dari si pirang.

"Yey! Danna baik deh"

"Sudah cepat pilih satu agar kita bisa cepat pulang"

"Ha'i! um…kira-kira yang mana ya…hm…ah! Yang kucing kecil berwarna hitam itu bagus!"

"Kau yakin? Sepertinya kucing itu tidak biasa atau jangan-jangan kucing itu sedang sakit?, lihat saja matanya"

"Maaf tuan, tetapi kucing itu memang seperti itu. Warna matanya memang merah sejak ia lahir, tapi saya janji kalau kucing ini sehat-sehat saja" ucap sang penjaga toko, wanita berambut biru pendek itu tersenyum manis berusaha meyakinkan si pelanggan agar mau membeli atau lebih tepatnya merawat sang kucing kecil berbulu hitam dengan mata berwarna merah menyala tersebut.

"Hm, bagaimana Dei?"

"Um…matanya indah dan kucing ini sangat lucu, aku mau danna" rengek si pirang lagi.

"Haah, baiklah-baiklah. Kami ambil kucing ini saja"

.

.

.

.

"Akan kau beri nama siapa dia?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah tersebut pada pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini sibuk bermain dengan kucing baru itu.

"Ichi…Tachi…Itachi"

"Itachi? Kau yakin, Dei?" alis si surai merah terangkat sebelah, tidak yakin dengan keputusan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Un! Aku yakin, nama Itachi sangat cocok untuk kucing kecil ini. Lihat danna! dia menyukai nama itu"

"Itachi ya…sepertinya nama itu bagus juga…nah, Itachi. Jika aku sedang tidak ada, maka kau harus menjaga dan menemani Deiku ya"

"Nya"

 _'Namaku…Itachi ya…nama yang bagus'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

END

Bagaimana? Bagus? Jelek? Terlalu banyak miss typo? Minat review? Sebenarnya ini bukan fic Sasodei pertamaku tetapi ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Cuma ini fic Sasodei yang pertama kali ku publis ,maaf jika jelek dan pendek jika berminat akan kubuatkan sekuel dari fic ini. Itu jika ada yang berminat. Jika tidak, ya gak papa kok. Saya gak maksa loh ya.

Jika ada kritik,saran,komentar atau uneg-uneg apapun tentang fic ini akan saya terima kok.


End file.
